Strange Fate
by lifetime.of.dreams
Summary: Adam Torres' life didn't look like it could get much worse, but when a new student walks through the doors of Degrassi community school can, his life gets turned upside down.  Rated T, just in case. Adam/OC, it also includes Eli/Clare.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

"You know, I think Adam needs a girlfriend." Clare said, looking at Adam, who was sitting alone at the dot reading his comic books.

"Why? Did Adam ever say anything to you about being a third-wheel?" Eli asked, following Clare's gaze to look at Adam.

"No, well…actually….just after we kissed for the film project, he said something about 'officially being a third-wheel.', but he was probably joking, right?" Clare said, turning to look at Eli. Their eyes met for a minute before Eli turning back to look at Adam.

"You know, maybe he does need a girlfriend." Eli stated, his voice sounding like his thoughts were somewhere else.

"So what, we're match-makers now?" Clare asked, laughing.

"She would need to be someone outside of Degrassi Community School." Eli continued, staring at Adam.

"Eli, are you even listening to me?" Clare asked, snapping her fingers in front of Eli's face.

"Uh….oh, yeah, I was listening." Eli said, turning his attention back to Clare. "I just think that maybe, Adam does need a girlfriend or a friend to hang out with when we can't. He seems lonely."

"I guess. But don't go crazy over this, okay?" Clare said.

"Okay." said Eli, looking at Adam again, who was still sitting alone reading his comics and sipping his coffee.

"So, who do you think Adam would li-" Clare was interrupted by the ringtone on her phone. "Sorry, one second."

"No problem."

"_Hey mom, what's up?"_

"_Honey, I need you home right now. Your aunt is coming from B.C. and she's staying for awhile. She'll be here soon. Please come home now." _

"_Kay, mom. I'll be home in five minutes." _Clare hung up her phone and started packing up her homework in her bag.

"What, you're leaving me now?" Eli asked, pretending to be hurt that Clare was leaving him just when they were getting to their match-maker jobs. "Well, you're going to have to apologize to me."

"Oh really? I'm so-" Clare was interrupted again, this time by Eli gently kissing her. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess you have to go now." Eli said, staring at Clare, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Yeah, I…..uh…..will be going now." Clare said, turning and grabbing her thngs and walking towards the door.

"Okay, see you later." Eli waved bye to Clare.

"Wait. Eli, maybe now, you could spend some time with Adam." Clare suggested, before walking out of the Dot.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

"So, Adam? What comic you got there?" Eli asked, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, just some comic about how this guy's best friend leaves him to go hang out with his girlfriend so the guy goes and finds the most unlikely of friends, why?" Adam replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Adam, I know you're mad, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon." Eli said.

"Where's Clare?" Adam asked. "Anyway, I can't. I'm waiting for my friends."

"Adam, Fitz isn't your friend. He's probably playing some cruel joke on you. You can't trust him. And if you remember, He through you through a door! Why would you hang out with him?" Eli said, trying his hardest to prove that Fitz really was a bad guy, but Adam just kept reading his comic.

"Maybe you may not like Fitz, but you never gave him any reason to like you either. And he didn't ditch me for his new girlfriend." Adam replied, keeping his nose in his comic the whole time.

"You know what, fine. You and Fitz have a great life! I hope you're really friends with this guy." Eli said, hearing the anger in his voice. He stormed off just as Fitz walked up to Adam.

"What was Eli doing talking to you?" Fitz asked, taking a seat next to Adam.

"Nothing important. It's Eli." Adam replied, handing Fitz a comic from his bag.

"Well Adam, I'll see you around." Eli said to Adam as he walked past.

"Awww, don't ruin your eyeliner by crying, tough guy!" Fitz said, bursting out laughing with Adam.

Eli turned to see his ex-best friend and his enemy laughing at him as he left The Dot.

Adam's POV

I felt bad for making fun of Eli. He had been my friend when nobody else would. And to repay him, I sit around with his enemy, reading the comics we used to read together, hurting his feelings and making fun of who he is. I wanted to punch Fitz in the face for dissing Eli, but I was mad at Eli for bailing on guys' night.

I spent about an hour sitting, reading comics with Fitz, who about every five minutes would make up some stupid joke about the comic or Eli. It got on my nerves quite a bit.

"Well, my mom is expecting me home soon, so I better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Adam said, standing up and packing his comics up.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Fitz, handing back Adam's comic.

"Bye." Adam waved at Fitz, but Fitz had his back turned.

_Bye to you, too, Adam!_ Adam thought to himself.

I knew that sitting around reading comics with Fitz wasn't like it was with Eli. He would actually be interested. I remember we would sit at my house for hours just reading comics, not even needing to talk. But he bailed on me and on top of that, he lied about what he was doing.

I walked into my house just after that and slammed the door too hard, I guess.

"Adam, what's wrong?" my mom asked, coming from the living room.

"Oh, nothing. I was just think about some things. Nothing important, though." Adam replied, walking past his mom heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, well, your friend Eli called." My mom said. She also said something about Eli that I ignored. My mom meant well, but she was a little over-protective sometimes.

"Okay." Was all I said as I walked up the stairs and walked into my room.

My room was just like any other teenage boys' room, with the exception of my comic posters hanging above my bed. But, unlike Drew's room, I don't have posters of girls and football players all over my room.

Anyway, I walked in and sat on my bed when Drew walked into my room.

"Fitz?" he half-yelled, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Door." Was all I said.

"Do I have to remind you that Mark FitzGerald is the guy that bullied you when he found out about your secret? Or that he and Owen threw you through a door? What are you doing?" he continued without even noticing that I said anything.

"I just thought it would piss Eli off the most." I spoke up.

"Why?" Drew asked finally shutting the door.

"He ditched me to hang out with Clare and lied to me about it. I got mad and made a new friend. End of story. Now don't you have to go make out with your girlfriend?" I said, harshly enough for Drew to figure out that I wanted to be alone.

"Fine." he said in a huff and left, slamming the door with all of his force.

I hated pissing my brother off. It didn't happen often because we'd bee friends since we met and my situation. But sometimes he would get into my business and I had to tell him to butt out, even if I knew he was only looking out for me.

I spent the rest of my night in my room. I didn't feel like eating and because Drew was gone, it would just be me and my parents. What fun!

I just had to get a good nights' sleep for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: You were right

* Chapter 3

Eli's POV

"Well, maybe he just needs some time." Clare suggested. I loved how Clare always looked at a situation with optimism. I was different. I looked at things the way they were and this didn't look like it could go away with time.

"Maybe." I said. "Anyway, how was it last night? With your aunt?"

"Oh, well…good. As it turns out, my aunt brought my cousin with her." Clare said stopping at her locker.

"Is he or she cool?" I asked, watching Clare open her locker then turn to face me.

"She. And yes. She's my age and we used to do everything together until her dad decided to move her half-way across the country. My mom was pretty upset, but they're staying for awhile. She changed a lot though, and for some reason, she reminds me of someone but I just can't think of who it is." She said, pulling a book out of her locker.

"When do I get to meet her?" I asked.

Clare shut her locker and led the way to our first exam room. English was the only subject we had together and I was so glad.

"She starts Degrassi tomorrow." She replied.

"Sounds good." I said smirking at her.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I went from one exam to the next. All day, I hadn't seen Adam once. I talked to Clare, who had most classes with Adam and he only showed up to one exam. At first, I thought he might have ditched with Fitz, but then I saw Fitz with Bianca and I knew that wasn't the case.

It was about an hour or so after lunch when I finally spotted Adam, standing in a doorway looking for something or someone.

"Hey, Adam." I said, coming up behind him. He jumped at my voice.

"Eli, you were right. About everything." Adam said, starting down the hall. That's when I saw what or who Adam was looking for. Fitz was walking down the hall.

"Adam…..what are you doing?" I asked, jogging after him. But, he just sped up.

Before I knew it, Adam was standing just a few inches away from Fitz.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Adam screamed, punching Fitz square in the stomach. Fitz fell to the ground clutching his stomach.


	4. author's note

Hey guys, I am so so so sorry that I haven't posted anything at all since summer!

School started and it's just been so so busy! Plus, I wrote like ten more chapters on my laptop and than they wouldn't transfer to my home computer where I post everything so I have to write it over again!

Please be patient and I promise at least two new chapters by Friday!

Luv ya,

xoxo pigglypuff101

P.S. I started a contest! I hope you all enter!


	5. Chapter 4: Taking on the bully

*Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it! I ran up to Adam and grabbed his wrist before he could hit Fitz again and dragged him away.

"The parking lot. Three o'clock. You're dead!" he called after Adam.

I got Adam as far from Fitz as I could manage.

"Let go of me." Adam said as I let him go.

"You can't fight Fitz." I said.

"You can't stop me." He replied. "I'm going to kick the crap out of him."

"You-"

"YOU can't stop me." Adam yelled, walking away.

If Adam fought Fitz, he would get killed. If I couldn't stop Adam, then I would have to stop the fight.

Adam's POV

No one could stop me from giving Fitz what he deserved. Not Eli, not anyone.

I walked into my third exam of the day and took my seat. I didn't know how I would hurt Fitz, but I would find a way.

"Mr. Torres?" Mr. Del Rossi said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…?" I said, causing the class to burst into fits of giggles.

"Please stop day-dreaming and get back to your exam, Mr. Torres. You only have an allotted amount of time, remember?" He asked.

"Right,….yeah, ok." I mumbled as my eyes fell back onto my exam.

I spent the rest of the time staring at the clock every five minutes. Luckily it was my history exam and I was good enough at history to finish the exam. Time passed by so slowly and the anxiety was killing me. It wasn't that I was scared or nervous to fight Fitz, but those stupid butterflies in my stomach just kept coming back.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and practically ran through the door. Fitz was finally going to get what he deserved. After everything he's done to torment me, Eli and even Clare, it was finally payback time.

As I walked down the hall, all the anxiety from before turned into full out rage and hatred. I always knew I hated Fitz, but now it was more than that, it was loathing. I hated him more than I thought humanly possible.

I headed straight for the front doors, surprised that no teachers had stopped me yet. I guess I spoke to soon.

"Adam! Wait, you can't go out there! Please think about this! I know you're mind is set but you could really get hurt." Clare pleaded, running behind me to catch up.

"Did Eli put you up to this?" I asked. Her face showed her hurt when I said that. After everything she's done for me, I had the nerve to say she didn't care if I got hurt.

I walked away before she could say anything, but out of the corner of my eye I caught her standing there, her eyes filling with tears.

I swallowed back my guilt and walking out into the shining sun, ready to beat the crap out of Fitz.

"You're late." He said, cracking his knuckles as I walked up to him.

"You ready for this?" I asked, walking right up to him, standing just inches away.


	6. Chapter 5: Stink bomb

Eli's POV

I walked out of my science exam and saw Clare. Usually she would be beaming at me, but she turned and I saw her tear stricken face. I hated seeing her like that. I ran up and wrapped her in my arms.

"E-e-el-i. Adam. He…..he said….he….." Clare said, choking back tears.

"I have to go find him. Will you be okay?" I asked, pulling her away so I could see her face.

She nodded, looking at me and wiping the tears from her beautiful face.

I let go of her and walked out into the sun, turning back to look at Clare on final time and she smiled at me. That made me feel like I could do anything. I walked outside and found Adam and Fitz no problem. Breaking up the fight was going to be the problem.

Clare's POV

I had to do something. I hate standing here helplessly. But what could I, Clare Edwards, Saint Clare, the goodie goodie, do?

I ran down the hall to Eli's locker. Thank god he gave me his combo. I entered his combination and yanked the locker open. He really didn't care about organization. Uh, Eli! I had to dig through his locker to find what I was looking for. I stuffed it in my pocket, slammed Eli's locker and ran to the last exam of the day.

When I got there, I realized what I was about to do. This could mean suspension or worse, expulsion from Degrassi. But it was for Adam and Eli, I had to.

I pulled out the little ball opened the door just a little, lit the ball and trough it in the classroom.

It exploded in a puff of smoke and I could hear the screams coming from the students. I ran outside as the students came bursting through the door running outside.

I could see Alli and Drew, who was blocking Alli from the smoke.

I saw Fitz let go of Adam the second everyone ran outside. Thank god my plan worked.

Eli was lying on the ground beside Adam and Fitz. I ran to him as the rest of the school filed out of the school. I looked down at Eli. His lip was bleeding. My face must have shown my worry, because he wiped away the blood and smiled up at me.

"I'm fine. Really." He said, standing up.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was just glad neither of them got badly hurt.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet my cousin

Adam's POV

"I can't believe it! This school was supposed to be a good school for you boys. Oh, I'm going to have a word with your principle. As a member of the school board, I think that there need to be some serious changes with this school! Adam you could have been seriously hurt and Drew, you could have been poisoned. This is not acceptable!" My mom ranted.

My mom tries to do what's best for me and Drew, but sometimes she gets way to over-protective. When mom finished her rant, Drew and I rolled our eyes. We were used to not fitting in because our mom was so bossy sometimes.

When principle Simpson walked out of the school, my mom went straight to him to give him a piece of her mind. I didn't want to be around for that and apparently neither did Drew. He headed straight off to find Alli who had to be checked for poison control because the stink bomb went off right in front of her. So, I decided to go find Eli and Clare and apologize to them.

I walked over to where Eli was standing.

"Where's Clare?" I asked, looking around.

"She's over there." Eli pointed to Clare. She was standing with someone, but I couldn't see their face. It was probably her mom, though.

Clare turned and headed back towards Eli and me, the other person following her. I was still unable to see a face.

When Clare went to stand beside Eli, I saw a girl. She was maybe sixteen, Clare's age. She was wearing blue jeans and a black Dead Hand tee-shirt. I looked down under my plaid shirt to see the exact same Dead Hand tee-shirt. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and her brown eyes looked into my own eyes. I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

Eli, Adam. This is my cousin, Kiera." Clare said.

"Hi. So, you're starting at Degrassi tomorrow, huh?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, looked down.

"Well, I hope you aren't as bad as you're cousin, here." Eli said smirking at Clare, who hit Eli lightly in the arm.

"No promises." She said, smiling at her cousin.

Ummm, I though Clare said you lived in British Colombia, why are you going to school in Toronto?" I asked

"Well, I guess, because B.C. doesn't feel like home anymore and we have no family there." Kiera replied, looking down at her feet.

"If you don't mind my asking, why?" I asked, curiously.

"Adam, I don't know if-"Clare began.

"Clare, its fine. Umm….my dad was in a car accident and he died." She said, her voice getting quieter with every word. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have pushed." I apologized, feeling terrible for making her cry.

"It's fine, really." She said, smiling warmly at me.

Clare must have noticed because she smiled at us and whispered something to Eli, which made him laugh.

"Did you know that Adam will be in most of your classes, Kiera?" Clare said. "Someone you'll know."

**So, that's three chapters! Again, so sorry about not posting on Friday! I will start posting more often. My friend said she'd hurt me if I didn't and I kind of want to live to finish the story. Read and Review please please please review!**

**P.S. Did everyone watch the return of degrassi on Friday? I did! OMG! Poor Alli! It was good, but there was one major problem, NO ELI! Come on, every great episode has to have Eli! LOLz!**

**Review please, **

**Xoxo pigglypuff101**


	8. Chapter 7: we share a love for comics

"So, anyone up for the Dot?" Eli asked, walking over to Morty.

"Um…no offence, but what is that?" Kiera asked.

"Well, this, Kiera, is Morty. My trusted hearse." He replied, smirked.

"Yeah, I know what car it is. It's vintage. Real leather upholstery on the seats?" She asked, looking at the car.

"Umm…..yeah it is. I never would have pegged you for a girl who knows cars." Eli said.

"Well, my dad had an old car. He taught me how to drive it, he gave it to me when I turned sixteen. It's an old 93' green Grand Torrino." Kiera said, nodding her head slowly.

"Wow, you don't see many of those around these days." Eli said, looking surprised that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You don't see many hearse's in high school parking lots these days either." She replied.

"You're surprised that I know about cars, why? What kind of girl did you think I would be?"

"Well, honestly. Just like you're cousin. Smart, funny and I also saw you as a student council kind of girl." Eli said.

"Well, I'm a little insulted. I think that student council is over-rated and kind of stupid. I mean, why elect one person to think for the whole student body? And not everyone gets what they want." She said. "What?" she asked me as I stared at her in disbelief.

"It's just that I think the exact same thing about the student council. It's funny." I replied.

"Well, great minds think alike." Clare said, smiling. "To the Dot?"

"Sure." Eli and I replied. Kiera nodded.

We all piled into the hearse. Kiera was a little uneasy getting into the hearse, I think because her father just died and hearses' are usually referred to as funeral cars. Clare sat with her, in the back and Eli and I sat in the front. We turned on the CD player and it was a Dead Hand CD. Eli, Kiera and I sang most of the lyrics, badly and out of tune, except for Kiera, as Clare sat there pretending for Eli to like the punk rock, kind of sreamo music she was listening to.

When we got to the Dot, we took a table and sat down. Peter came a few minutes later to take our orders. Apparently Peter had met Kiera before when he was dating Darcy.

Clare ordered a vanilla coffee and Eli ordered a coke, as always. Kiera ordered a sweet tea with lemon and it sounded so good, I had to order one too.

Our drinks came a few minutes later.

"Uh uh, Batman doesn't even have any superpower whatsoever. Bruce Wayne's parents died when he was little, then he fell in an old well and was attacked by bats. He had to conquer his fear to ever live normally and he became Batman. Bruce Wayne, successful businessman by day, the vigilante Batman who fights crime in Gotham City by night. I still think that the best super hero is Superman." Kiera said, looking around as Eli and Adam stared in awe of the only girl they knew who could put up a valid argument as to why Batman isn't a real super hero.

"Oh yeah! Eli, I think that Kiera just beat you!" Adam said, giving Kiera a high-five.

"Okay, so why is Superman the best superhero?" Eli asked.

"Well, first of all, it's because he isn't even from the planet earth and everyone thinks that 'aliens' are so terrible so I think he proves a point that not all things that don't live on earth are evil. Second, he has a weakness. A weakness that can kill him. What is Batman's weakness? Or Spider-man's? I think he is so cool because he is this hero that fights knowing that people know his weakness and can use it against him. I love that about him. Third, He isn't human to begin with. Spider-man was born a human and was bitten by a spider that gave him supernatural powers. Batman was, is and will always be human, but Superman, is not human. I'm not saying he's the best superhero, I'm just saying that he is awesome." Kiera finished, smiling proudly as she looked around the table once again at the faces of pure awe. "I know, I'm a nerd."

"Okay, I give up. You win." Eli said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How do you know all that?" Clare asked.

"Well, my dad owned a comic book collection and when he died, I got most of his stuff. My favorite comics are the old, like I mean old original Teen Titan comics. I love those." She said, nodded to herself.

"Really? Teen Titans?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"What's wrong with Teen Titans?" She replied.

"What is Teen Titans?" Clare asked, confused by the whole conversation.

"It's just that, I can't believe that you could know so much about comics and everything but your favorite comic is Teen Titans. And they are pretty old. I thought they were rare." I said, explaining myself as Eli tried to explain Teen Titans to Clare.

"Yeah, my dad told me they were rare but he was collecting comics when he was 15, so…." Kiera replied.

"Okay, I get it now." Clare said. She kissed Eli lightly on the lips, thanking him for explaining.

Before I knew it, they were heavily flirting with each other.

"I can feel the flirtatiousness in the room." Kiera whispered, leaning in to me.

"I know, they've been like this for at least a week. Neither of them really make a move, but they both know they want each other. It gets frustrating sometimes." I whispered back, laughing a little. Kiera laughed too.

"Well, I would love to sit here and watch you two flirt until it makes me nauseous, but there's a sale at the comic store a few blocks away and I want to stock up for the school year." Kiera said, standing up.

"Oh, sorry. Well, you have to be home by five. Bye." Clare said, blushing and looking down.

"You know what, this year is going to be boring and I need something new to read when I'm about to die of boredom. Mind if I come?" I asked. I could see Clare beaming as I said that.

"Sure, why not." She replied, smiling kindly up at me.

Kiera walked up to the counter to pay for her drink and turned to me. I walked up to her and we waved to Eli and Clare and walked out the door.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked my last few chapters. School has been crazy and I'm all over the place right now. I'm going to hopefully start posting more often. **

**Read and please review. **

**Xoxo pigglypuff101**

**P.S. I have some pretty awesome storylines up my sleeve so keep checking for updates! :P**


	9. Chapter 8: The comic book store

**This chapter is dedicated to a very close personal friend, Assassin Rowan! She rocks and she's one of my best friends! You should all be thanking her for this chapter because she's the one that kept nagging me about continuing and updating this story! So, Assassin Rowan, thank you for nagging! **

**xoxo pigglypuff101**

Kiera's POV

Adam followed close behind me out into the blazing sun and fresh air as I turned the corner towards the comic book store in which I had spent countless hours reading about the double lives of the heroic super powered heroes.

"I can't believe I never noticed this place before." Adam said, stepping into the air-conditioned building. The walls were piled high with comic books of all sorts and the numerous shelves in the middle held every superhero comic you could think of. For me, I found it peaceful and calming. Yes, call me a comic book nerd, but there was something comforting about the worn pages and faded pictures of the intricate lives these heroes. It made me forget about the complexity of my life, my current dilemma and plans I'd soon have to make. I took a great comfort in knowing this was the one place I could come not only for abundance and tranquility but for peace and time to think.

"This place is pretty amazing." Adam called from down an aisle, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I replied quietly, more to myself than anything, as I walked down an aisle skimming through titles and front covers looking for something interesting.

"So, what'd you find?" Adam said, coming up behind me and looking the comic I had in my hand.

"Green Lantern? I thought you were a Superman girl." he said mockingly.

"Well, it's always a good idea to switch it up once in a while. You know, add in some Green Lantern, The Avengers, X-men, Captain America." I replied, turning towards him and pulling out a few examples of the comics.

"All Marvel. Interesting." Adam said.

"Yes, I do like marvel." I replied, turning back towards the shelf. "What did you find?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna go with Batman Villains and some others." Adam said, only then drawing my eyes to the big pile of comics he carried in his hand. "I'm surprised at how inexpensive the comics are."

"Oh trust me, the expensive ones, don't get sold." I replied, securing the four or five comics in my arms and heading towards the front counter.

The store owner, Roger, was watching us as we walked up to the counter.

"Nice tee-shirts, guys." He said, laughing as we looked down and remembered we were wearing the same black Dead Hand tee-shirt.

"Oh, right." Adam and I laughed a little.

"So, is that everything?" Roger asked, scanning Adam's comics through after I insisted he go first.

"Yeah, thanks man." Adam replied, paying and gathering his comics as I put mine down on the counter. Roger scanned them through and once I had paid, we were out the door and back in the cool breeze of autumn air.

"So, back to the Dot to check on the two love birds?" Adam asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." I said, starting to walk back towards the Dot where Eli and Clare probably sat making goo-goo eyes at each other since we left. I had to admit, they were an extremely adorable couple. Although complete opposites, Eli with his jet black hair, black clothes and vintage hearse and Clare with her light colours, cross necklace and strong faith in God, they were almost perfect together.

Adam and I walked in silence until we reached the Dot. From the window, we could see Clare and Eli sitting at the same table but their chairs had somehow inched closer until they were practically sitting on top of each other. They were looking at each other, very intent and divulged in their conversation until Eli leaned in and kissed Clare.

"Well, I don't think it'd be a good idea for either of us to go back in there with them. Leave the two lovebirds be, we'll show them our comics some other time." Adam said, shaking his head trying to whiplash the image of his best friend practically making out with his girlfriend out of his head.

"Yeah, I think it'd be safer for both of our sanity if we didn't go in there and have to endure possible hours of their gushy romance." I said, laughing. We starting walking in the same direction we were going, neither of us entirely sure of where we were going.

"So, wanna go to the park and enjoy these comics?" Adam asked, his voice hinting nervousness, but just barely enough to pick out.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." I said, smiling at him.

Adam led the way to a small park filled with trees and wooden benches.

Clare's POV

"So why exactly did you demand that I kiss you at exactly a certain moment? Not that I didn't want to, but just out of curiosity, why?" Eli asked, looking at me somewhat confused.

"I saw Adam and Kiera walking back and well…" I trailed off, looking at Eli with my innocent blue eyes.

"Ah, so you were playing match-maker Clare. I see." Eli laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I think it might work too!" I said the excitement in my voice unable to be hidden. Eli, again, laughed at me. "I think it'd be good for both of them to have someone else to hang out with, even if nothing romantic happens."

"Yeah, you know, the whole world can't be as happy as I am when I'm with you. It'd be like valentine's day everyday." Eli said, smirking. That smirk I could never resist. I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips against his.

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in so long and I can't express how sorry I am! I really do apologize! I've been working on little pieces of the next few chapters and I'm hoping to get a steady updating pattern going. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Please!**

**Xoxo pigglypuff101**


	10. Chapter 9: Uneasy

No POV)

"Eli, man, I loved spending time with her. She's funny and sweet and cute and…everything." Adam said enthusiastically as he fell onto his bed, Eli watching him. "At the park, we talked. I mean, like we talked about ourselves and got to know each other. She's so great!"

"Sounds like love, mon ami." Eli said, walking over and sitting on Adam's bed beside him.

"Shut up." Adam said, laughing.

"Well, do you like her?" Eli asked, his face more serious than before.

"I don't know. She's insanely interesting and I like spending time with her but why would she like me?" Adam said, shrugging.

"One, because you'd treat a girl better than most of the guys at degrassi. Two, you're nice and funny and smart. Why wouldn't she?" Eli reassured him.

Adam thought about what Eli said and he wondered if he really did like Kiera. It wasn't hard for him to be around her and they shared a lot of the same interests.

Maybe, sometime in the future, something could happen between us, he thought. Doubtful though, he then added.

Kiera's POV

I was sitting alone in the attic, where my aunt and uncle said I could stay. I was happy I had the whole attic to myself and I didn't have to share with Clare. Nothing against her, at all. She was a great cousin and I loved her like a sister, but sharing a room with her would've been a big problem. She can be a little observative. If I started wearing darker, larger shirts or eating a little more, she might get suspicious and that's the last thing I needed right now.

Since I got home, I found my mind wandering back to the park. Adam had been so nice and sweet and kind, not like most guys I knew. He made me laugh and we did have a lot in common. He was an all around good guy. A safe guy. A sweet guy.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Clare asked, peeking her head over the rail.

"Why not?" I replied. Clare walked up the last few steps and sat beside me on my bed.

"So, how are you?" she asked, concern written in her voice.

"Did my mom ask you to come talk to me?" I asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I heard our moms' talking and they dragged me into this." Clare answered, smiling. "But, seriously, how are you? With everything?"

"I'm okay. I miss my dad sometimes, but it's not as bad anymore." I said, my voice quivering and getting quieter with every word. It was still hard to wrap my brain around. My dad was never going to hug me again or tell me that boys were stupid when I came home crying. I'd never talk to him again and I'd never see him smiling down at me ever again.

Clare must've seen I was in pain because she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay." she assured me. I felt tears slide silently down my cheeks and I couldn't control or stop them.

"Thank you." I whispered, wiping away my tears and straightening up. Clare smiled at me warmly.

"So, are you excited for your first day at degrassi?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…not really, I mean its school. Who really likes school? Other than you?" I added as she raised her eyebrows at me in fake-insult.

"I see your point." she responded. "So, you and Adam?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Clare narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly, it did kind of freak me out to be honest.

"You and Adam. You two spent some time at the park together, didn't you?" Clare asked, curious for details.

"Well, yeah but…we were just talking." I explained.

"Oh, I see." Clare said. She had this weird look to her. Like she was planning something or she had some devious plan up her sleeve. Or maybe not and I was just imagining it. "It's kinda late. I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Yeah, good night." I smiled at her as she walked down the stairs and shut the door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and thought about my approaching problem. I'd have to tell them sooner or later. Later rather than sooner. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy to me. I tossed and turned and couldn't quite get comfortable anyway I turned. My stomach felt uneasy and funny and my mind was running through every possible situation that could happen after I told my mom, my aunt and uncle and Clare. That scared me to death. What would they do to me? What would happen? I knew I screwed up and I was always going to be reminded of it, forever. The thought of it made me nauseous.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**If anyone has any ideas about what's going on with Kiera, or what should happen, personal message me. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Read and review!**

**xoxo pigglypuff101**


End file.
